


Hot Night

by Ssaeeko143



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gyuwoo, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaeeko143/pseuds/Ssaeeko143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun gives Sunggyu the pleasure he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Night

**Author's Note:**

> Awake at 1 in the morning so I decided to post this. Anyone still up?  
> Enjoy this smut!

Woohyun guides Sunggyu on his unmade bed. The red rosy blanket did a poor job of covering the mess underneath it. With clothes scatter around the floor, it looks like a hurricane has come to this sole room. 

Sunggyu falls onto the bed, bouncing slightly with the bed itself. His lips are swollen, wet and very wet. The hair he had meticulously and patiently styled for hours has turned into a sexy disheveled mess under Woohyun's skillful and hands, his bangs sticking to his small forehead as if trying to cover it. 

Woohyun hovers over Sunggyu, his face flushed and sparkling in excitement. The lust in his dark brown eyes are clear as the day, unashamed and eager. He dives for another kiss, roughly clashing both of their hungry mouths together to feel the satisfaction and burning ecstasy. Their lips lock passionately as their tongues dance inside their hot mouths. Woohyun mercilessly suck and bite Sunggyu's lower lip, loving the plumpness and the addicting sweet taste of it. He groans in delight, desperate and hungry for more. 

His hands that are gently tugging on Sunggyu's hair and shirt move down toward the still secure pants. His lips left Sunggyu's as he places butterfly kisses along the sweet trail of Sunggyu's neck. He growls and bite the throbbing hot skin while he undo the belt and slid its zipper down. He hears Sunggyu gasp and considers it as a sign to continue. Both of his hands settle on Sunggyu's moving hips. 

"Stay still."

Sunggyu did so obediently, his whole body waiting and anticipating Woohyun's next move. A moan escape his lips when he feels a hand harshly grab his hard manhood. 

"Fuck," he curses under his breath, feeling the pain yet a sense of overwhelming pleasure drowns him like a strong current rapidly swallowing underneath the sinful desire.

Woohyun pulls Sunggyu to a sitting position, almost sitting on his naked lap. Sunggyu does not know when Woohyun have discarded his clothes but that's the least of his concern now. As Woohyun keeps a tight hold of his member, he can't help but beg to let him cum. 

"Woohyun, I'm going to-"

However, Woohyun shut him up with a gentle and slow kiss. It is so gentle that it is painful to take. His back arches and his hands desperately wrap around Woohyun when Woohyun rub their cocks together. It electrifies him and suffocates him with an eternity of sensual flood of emotions. 

Tears escape his tear ducts as he becomes too overwhelm with pleasurable sensations. Pleasure tingles every fiber of his skin, setting them aflame as well as his everything.  
Woohyun hums in a mix of amusement and satisfaction, "our cock string fits each other well." 

Sunggyu wants to yell at Woohyun for saying such an embarrassing and crazy thing yet he is tonguetied. He did the only thing he can do, satisfying himself as Woohyun curses, "Damn that hurts, Gyu." Woohyun snarls at Sunggyu whose still attach on his shoulder and his teeth digging on his skin while his hand is busy coating Sunggyu's dick with his. 

"Sunggyu, touch me." 

Sunggyu stops biting Woohyun and bites his lips hesitantly as his shaking hand inch closer towards Woohyun's dick. Being an impatient man, Woohyun pulls Sunggyu's hand and places it on his throbbing cock. 

Sunggyu, unsure of what to do, looks up at Woohyun with pitiful yet determined almost innocent eyes. 

"Shh just follow me." 

Woohyun massages the tip of Sunggyu's cock leaking from precum and Sunggyu carefully follows. He stroke the base of it and slide his hands up and down in varying pace. 

"You're doing great, Gyu. Now do it faster." 

Following Woohyun's words, Sunggyu's hand work in a faster pace with his eyes focus and determine. A groan left the both of them, as their stomachs clenches and finally makes their releases.

"That's quite thick, Sunggyu. Have you not been doing it yourself?" Woohyun whispers as he catches his breath.

Sunggyu shakes his head that is resting on Woohyun's bare shoulder. "I was hoping you could help me with that."  
A smile escapes Woohyun's lips. Its not everyday that he gets to hear those turn-on words from his boyfriend.  
"Of course. It'll be my pleasure." He kisses Sunggyu's earlobe and suck onto his expose skin of his neck. Now that's for everyone to see that you're mine, Woohyun says as they both lay down, putting aside their body cleanups to later.

**Author's Note:**

> That was not easy to write.


End file.
